coachsmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinematic Quotes
Chapter 0: Tutorial Intro *'Coach': My name is Coach. Coach Marshall. I am a former coach of my homeland's American football team. We survived the execution in 2009 because the US Marines are CSA spies. So, the "real" US Marines emptied all the bullet magazines. 2045, we sieged the mansion in Boo Woods. Days after World War VI, it was the Second Zombie World War. Together with Bill, Ellis, Francis, Louis, Nick, Rochelle and Zoey, the seven of my partners formed a new US Marine Battalion with 1200 people resulting 1208 people are called: The 5956950th Battalion Army, where I was known as Sgt. Marshall which is the fightingest squad in the fightingest company in the first-fightingest battalion in the army. So Bill was now as a Assault Rifleman, Ellis was now as a Grenadier, Louis was now as a Submachine Gunner, Nick was now as a Spy, Rochelle was now as a Field Medic and Zoey was now as a Driver, even although Pvt. Francis is a troublemaker sometimes, he was everyday as a Support Sniper, in marriage, in crime, in war and in anything else like no other, we jumped to the planes and our first mission is to wipe out King Boo's army and the infected. We meet Professor E. Gadd with his three other professors: Inkling, Egon and Neutron as the Four Professors, our support faction. Then, with new enemies with firearms, we used to cover from the Bandits, the Communists and the Neo-Nazis. 1825, 20 years before Appleston Family's death, they eat turkey. 220, years later, we found a switch that turns low-tech items into high-tech items. So after we won a mansion in a Pripyat Fair lottory contest that we did not particate. Our mission begins. Outro *'Coach': Okay, everyone, on to the truck! *gets a carkey and start a US WWII truck engines. A video turns on as radio announcer announces news *'Cam': For Imaginationland Radio News, I am Cam. Please advice that the zombie battalion is fighting our people. *groans *'Bill': Move... *music *'Naughty Cow #59210': Vicks-awee-wee! Vicks-a... (Burn in Pripyat! Burn in...) *'Bill': ...that... *'Toiletinator': And now... *'Bill': ...shoot... *music *'Woman': The answer is... *'Bill': ...out. *turns off *'Bill': Okay, guys. You ready? *'Coach': Okay. *'Ellis': Right, man. *'Francis': You bet, I do! *'Louis': Heck yeah! *'Nick': Roger that, sir. *'Rochelle': On my way. *'Zoey': Aye-aye sir. *'Bill': Okay, here we go. *drives a truck bound to Orochi III's Castle *'Bill': It is stormy. We are going to the Orochi III Residence. *'Coach': Is there a squall? *'Francis': Yes and it is full with vampires, zombies, blood-thirsty bikers and... *'Nick': ...the pyschopaths! *'Frank': Pyschopaths? Oh no! Are they filled with-- *gasp *'Frank': Mercenaries, police officers, terrorists, fascists, bandits, s-- *'Vito': Alright! Get it. *'Chuck': 'Ey! Over here! *'Specter': What? Why are you not on our stupid jeep? *'Chuck': Come here! *'Killjoy': What? Ice cream? *'Chuck': No! Now boost me there! *'Killjoy': Oka--gah! *explodes as RPG-7 hits a shield as a gale blows a destroyed truck through a intermittent monsoon rain. The eye is almost there *'Coach': What the--oh no! What am I do? *'Nick': Come on! Get-- *has been injured by a tummy gunshot by pistol shot *'Nick': Ah! Thank goodness they hit me! Medic... *'Rochelle': Are you okay? *'Nick': They shot me! *'Rochelle': There. Using medkit charge. *'Nick': Then hurry before Captain Smith bounds to our helicopter port! *'Rochelle': You got it, boys. *'Killjoy': Out, boys! Out! *'Nick': Shoot! A tank! *roars *'Killjoy': Oh no! Tank! Shoot him! *punches Killjoy to Gaul *'Killjoy': Drat, not again! *'Coach': Run, people! Run! To Vannah Hotel Rooftop! Chapter 6: Operation Undead Interview *'SpongeBob': Hi, Boolosus. *'Boolossus': Hi, SpongeFool. *'SpongeBob': Why are you running? *'Boolossus': I do not know... *'SpongeBob': Because our markets of United Nations. *'Boolossus': Hey, it does not. *'SpongeBob': Criminals have been told about that. Say...read this script on the interviewing part. *confuses *'Boolossus': Uhh...so... *'Ghost Wanda Head': So Boolossus how do you... *'Ghost Mr. Krabs Head': Me and my money... *'Ghost Qing Emperor': 我们背诵，这是Z II的世界战争。 (We recite that it is World War Z II.) *heads clamors. Cosmo, Timmy and Wanda interviews. Jorgen von Strangle scream offscreen. Boolossus screams *'Jorgen von Strangle (OS)': It is Wanda! On the wanted poster! No! *'Boolossus': I cannot take it anymore, JVS! Fine! Give me your bill, ScardeyPants! *'SpongeBob': That is Mr. Krabs' Moneybill! SpongeBob SquarePants, PEAF. *uses a wallet reveals his driver license of Pripyatian Empire Driving School *'SpongeBob': You are under arrest for haunting somebody else. Chapter 15: Chum Baptism Outro *cheers. Spotlight turns on. SpongeBob reveals his same pants for both of his father and grandfather with a crown. Crowd applauds as a speaker gets louder *'SpongeBob III': In this thing on? *chirp. SpongeBob bellows at a crowd near a speech desk so loudly *'SpongeBob III': Attention, Orochi III! You Are A Horrible Striker! *applauds. Preschool characters in formal suits guard SpongeBob III while Mario and Cpt. Barnacles are cameramen for the news. As SpongeBob III continues to speaks, the entire population of all universes gathers. SpongeBob reveals a card and clears his throat. Sky spotlights turn on Attention, people! You have been cheated and lied to! *'Dora's Papa': I knew it! *Papa slaps Dora's Mama with his hand *'Japanese Soldier': これはここで起こっている見ることができません。 (Cannot see this is happening in here.) *'Eddie Price': It is so horrible! *'SpongeBob III': The gentle laborer shall no longer suffer from the noxious greed of Orochi III and shall stand! *cheers *'SpongeBob III': And now, live from Daisy's Town Town Square Gazebo and with your support, we will send the hammer of the people's will crashing through the windows of Orochi III's House. Of. Servitude! *cheers. Marc gets a card *'Marc': Hey, buddy I want you to get for more. *gots it *'SpongeBob III': Thank you. *uses "Read It!" paper sign *'Fans': Read it! Read it! *'SpongeBob III': But for now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, familys and friends, tonight marks a new re-beginning for the universes! *cheers and balloons, confetti, preperations and streamers fall *'SpongeBob III': Now it is time to pave our way down the road of success and zombie-free victory highway to Pripyat, folks. *crew starts a paver while a marching band plays the anthem, marching song, national song and pledge of both the Pripyatian Empire and Pripyat and starts to make a highway to Pripyat to travel various contients easily. SpongeBob sniffs a steam and sighs *'SpongeBob III': Ahh...I love the smell of a cooking Krabby Patty burger patty on the stove in the dawn. Yeah, baby! Roll call for... *turns on as Larry walks to a cheering crowd *'SpongeBob III': Heavy Weapon Soldier Larry Lobster! *turns on as Sandy walks to a cheering crowd *'SpongeBob III': Karate Master Sandy Cheeks Squirrel! *turns on as Mrs. Puff walks to a cheering crowd *'SpongeBob III': Driver Mrs. Puff! *turns on as Mermaidman & Barnacle Boy walks to a cheering crowd *'SpongeBob III': Defenders Mermaidman & Barnacle Boy! *turns on as Patrick and Gary on a pet strap walks to a cheering crowd *'SpongeBob III': Aider Patrick Starfish! And K-9 Gary the Snail. *turns on as Squidward stays to behind to a cheering crowd *'SpongeBob III': And Commander Squidward Tentacles! *chirp. Dora pushes Squidward as he reveals his brown t-shirt *'Dora': You are support to meet! *'SpongeBob III'; And finally, put your hands together and give it up for all our Survivors! *cheers. Spotlights turns on as Survivors march to a cheering crowd while snapping and Bikini Bottom Navy saluting. Confetti cannon sprays while the Marion Family fires a confetti gun with colorful confetti. Pripyatian Empire Army Orchestra Band plays Pripyatian Empire Anthem and Hail to SpongeBob III! songs *'French Narrator': Two hours later... *'SpongeBob III': Daisy, your real 15th informal birthday is over! *cheers *'SpongeBob III'; There is also one thing: Arm yourselves with guns! *cheers as they arm guns *'Cam': This just in, the battalion liberates Daisy's Town as it renames SpongeBob City, the home of SpongeBobs on the Tentacle Acres buildings similarites with SpongeBob themed-items. This is Cam, ILNN. *turns off *'Orochi III': Eh...Tabuu? *'Tabuu': Yes. *'Orochi III': What is next, eh...Operation Portrait Ghost Protocol or Operation Gastsy? *'Tabuu': Do not know. Category:Lists